Hurricane
by kdr2730
Summary: ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE! What do you get when you mix a tropical storm and alcohol? That's right a hurricane of emotions. Lucy and Wyatt revisit when they first met.


So this story had two different inspirations them being: "Hurricane" by Luke Combs, those are the lyrics you see in the middle of the story. The second being the Time Team and Bam Bam being in college and knowing each other when they were young. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own the rights to "Hurricane" or Timeless.

* * *

Wyatt Logan stood at the bar. God, he didn't want to be here, but Bam Bam had dragged him. His divorce from Jessica had just been finalized and Baumgartner had thought it was good idea for him to get stone cold hammered. Scanning the crowd, he was losing interest real quick. That was until the door opened…

_Hadn't had a good time  
Since you know when  
Got talked into goin' out  
With hopes you were stayin' in_

_I was feeling like myself for the first time  
In a long time  
'Till I bumped into some of your friends  
Over there talkin' to mine_

"No way," he said to no one in particular as he made his way back to the bar top that was now full of people.

"Wyatt, look at who showed up," Bam Bam said smiling.

Nodding to his friend, "Hi Jiya," he said giving the girl a hug. He remembered Jiya being Lucy's college roommate. They had been inseparable even with their differences.

"How ya doing, Wyatt?" Jiya asked putting her arm around his waist.

"I've been good," he smiled, Jiya had always been easy to talk to, "You?"

"Great," she answered grinning from ear to ear, "Rufus proposed," she finished showing him her left hand that had a giant rock on it.

Breaking into a full smile, "Jiya, that's amazing. Congrats!" he said picking her up and spinning her around.

Jiya patted his back and giggled, "thank you," she said as he put her down.

"When is the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet," she answered suddenly distracted, "I have to find my maid of honor first." She finished smiling.

Wyatt turned and almost dropped his beer…

_Then you roll in with your hair in the wind  
Baby without warning  
I was doin' alright but just your sight  
Had my heart stormin'_

_The moon went hiding  
Stars quit shining  
Rain was dropping  
Thunder 'n lightning  
You wrecked my whole world when you came  
And hit me like a hurricane  
You hit me like a hurricane_

"Damn," Bam Bam whispered openly checking out Lucy Preston.

"Lucy," Jiya called, "over here."

Lucy turned towards her friend's voice and stopped. The man who had been haunting her dreams since college was standing beside her and looked as shocked as she was sure she did.

Wyatt finally picked his jaw up off the floor, "wow," he whispered as Lucy made her way to the table.

"Hello Wyatt," Lucy said sliding into a spot beside him.

"Lucy," he choked out.

"How've ya been?"

"Better."

"Really now?" she answered turning towards him lifting her hand to rub along his always scruffy jaw line.

Wyatt leaned his face into her hand, "yeah." He had missed that touch.

Lucy smiled, "what's been going on?" she cooed making extended eye contact with Delta Force Master Sargent.

"His divorce is finally finalized," David offered.

"You got married," she said removing her hand from his cheek.

Wyatt missed the warmth of her hand, "yeah 5 years ago. We've been separated for 2 though."

"Yeah Jessica had the nerve to pretend to be pregnant to trap him," David explained.

Lucy looked at Wyatt, "really?"

"Yeah," he answered looking at his beer bottle, "that was around the time…"

"I'm going to get a drink," she said suddenly.

"I'll go with you, I need a refill," Wyatt said shoving off the table and heading towards the bar.

Lucy took a deep breath and followed the gorgeous man. Did he know that he attracted the attention of everyone in the bar? Now that she could blame them. She had once been enamored with the swagger that was Wyatt Logan. Pressing her hand to her cheek, Lucy fought back the memories of the month she had shared with Wyatt before he had gone back to Jessica.

Jiya glared at David Baumgartner, "did you have to bring up the divorce or the baby?" she seethed.

"Relax Jiya," he retorted taking another sip of his drink, "Lucy was going to find out at some point, mind as well be now."

"That will bring nothing good."

"I don't know about that."

"What makes you think that?"

"Did you see the way they can't keep their eyes off each other?"

Smiling Jiya nodded, "just like in college."

"Exactly," he nodded smirking, "isn't that why you asked what bar I was bringing Wyatt to tonight?"

"Maybe," Jiya said coyly.

"No maybe about it. You want them back together."

"Well of course, I do," Jiya retorted picking up her drink and downing it, "Lucy has been pining for Wyatt since college and now that he is single, it's time they made up."

Bam Bam smiled, "I think they will have something to say about that."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Just thinking about the first time Lucy and I invited you two here in college."

David smiled and raised a glass to Jiya. The woman was as smart as a whip. Rufus was going to have his hands full, but in the best way.

* * *

_It was finals week and Lucy was stressed, "remind me why I wanted to study history?" she whined climbing onto her roommates bed. _

_"Because the consistency of it." Jiya offered, running her hand over Lucy's unruly curls. _

_"But it's so many dates, people and facts," she whined, "I'm going to fail." _

_Sitting her friend up, "no you're not, you're going to pass with flying colors like always and then we're going out to celebrate." _

_Lucy hugged Jiya, "what would I do without you?" _

_"Run around like a chicken with your head cut off," Jiya teased. _

_Laughing Lucy climbed down and went back to her desk, "hey when we go celebrating, do you think?" _

_"Of course, we're going to find those two hot Army guys." Jiya smiled, "Rufus will even tag along to make sure they treat us right." _

_"It's a good thing he loves you."_

_"Don't I know it?" _

_Two days later Jiya and Lucy were walking on campus celebrating finals being over, "Oh my God," Lucy whispered gripping Jiya's arm hard. _

_"Hi, hello losing circulation." _

_"Sorry, but look," she said nodding her head. _

_Jiya looked around her friend and caught the eye of the tall Army guy, "come on let's go introduce ourselves." _

_"Jiya." _

_"No, no buts about it," Jiya said grabbing Lucy's arm, "you haven't stopped talking about the blue eyed one since you ran into him a month ago." _

_Lucy blushed but followed her friend. _

_Jiya walked right, "Hi, I'm Jiya." _

_Extending his very large hand, "Hi ma'am I'm David Baumgartner, but most people call me Bam Bam." _

_"Bam Bam?" _

_"Yeah one the guys in our unit thinks my last name takes to long to say." _

_Lucy and Jiya smiled, "it is a little cumbersome," Jiya agreed. _

_Looking past her friend Lucy made eye contact with the most gorgeous set of blues eyes, "H..Hi," she stammered. _

_Wyatt smiled and extended a hand, "Hi ma'am, I'm Wyatt Logan." _

_"You have gorgeous eyes," Lucy admitted before her mind could catch up to her mouth. _

_"Thank you, ma'am." Wyatt smirked and Lucy was done for. _

_Jiya looked at her friend and back to the Army gentleman, "so we're done with finals and are going out tonight to celebrate," she continued, "and we wanted to invite you guys." _

_"I'm Lucy," she said finally finishing her introduction. _

_Wyatt laughed and Lucy's knees buckled, "It's nice to meet you," he said smirking again. _

_Bam Bam and Jiya looked at each other and smiled, "where and when?" he asked turning a flyer over to write down the information. _

_"Chester's on Park at 9." Jiya told him smiling. _

_"We'll see you there." _

_Before walking away, "you do know that I'm not flirting with you, right?" _

_"I do ma'am." David smiled, "you have a boyfriend, I'm guessing." _

_"I do, how did you know?" _

_"Cause I have a fiancé at home." _

_"Gotcha. Will she be alright if you come out with us?" _

_"She will be when I tell her about this idiot over here," he said nodding to Wyatt who was still smirking at Lucy while talking to a group of students. _

_Jiya smiled, "Okay as long as she'll be cool." _

_Starting to walk off, Jiya turned quickly and came back to grab Lucy, "come on Lucy, we have stuff to pack before break," she said grabbing her friend by the arm. _

_"Oh right," Lucy said embarrassed, "we'll see you tonight?" she asked looking directly at Wyatt. _

_"Yes ma'am," he drawled. _

_Lucy let out an audile squeal and hurried after Jiya, "could I have been any more desperate?" she said as they made their way to their apartment. _

_Jiya laughed, "it was pretty bad," she agreed, "but I don't think Wyatt minded." _

_"God," Lucy groaned covering her face with her hands, "I told him he as gorgeous eyes." _

_"Yes, yes you did." _

_Slapping her friend, "that's not helping." _

_"I'm not supposed to be," Jiya countered linking their arms, "it was hilarious watching you trip all over yourself in front of someone." _

_"Hey!" _

_"No, Lucy listen to me," Jiya smiled, "You are usually so cool that people don't even know if you have emotions, today," she continued laughing, "today, you couldn't control yourself, it was awesome." _

_"Was I really that bad?"_

_"No," Jiya tried to convince her friend. _

_"Oh my God, I was." Lucy groaned as she opened the door. _

_Walking into the kitchen to set her bag down, "Lucy I don't think either of them cared, they are coming out with us tonight." _

_Lucy poked her head out of her room and smiled, "you'll help me find something to wear." _

_"Of course." Jiya agreed, loving to see her best friend boy crazy, "we have a couple hours, we could go to the mall," _

_"Do I think I need something new?" Lucy asked coming out of her room in sweats. _

_"Chester's is pretty casual, probably not."_

_Lucy nodded, she hated clothes shopping. _

* * *

"God that was a fun afternoon," David said looking at Jiya.

"Yes, it was," she agreed smiling, "Lucy was so embarrassed and nervous that she wouldn't stop talking the whole way back to our apartment."

"Wyatt was in the same boat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he thought Lucy was gorgeous."

"Funny she thought the same thing about him."

Lucy looked again at her best friend and wondered what in the world had her and David "Bam Bam" Baumgartner smiling so much. Shifting her feet, she looked up when hand squeezed her waist, turning slightly she noticed Wyatt was handing her a drink, "Whiskey sour," he said.

"You remembered?"

"Hard to forget."

_Knew it was gonna be a long night__  
__From the moment when__  
__We locked eyes over whiskey on ice__  
__Talkin' 'bout us again__  
__If I woulda just layed my drink down__  
__And walked out__  
__I wouldn't be in my truck__  
__Driving us to your house_

"What do you think their talking about?" Wyatt asked stepping away Lucy.

Lucy didn't miss the fact that he had put distance between them, "Probably us," she answered taking a sip of her drink.

Wyatt smirked, "that first night we came here?"

"If I had to guess," she smiled.

"I remember almost dropping my beer when you walked in that night," Wyatt commented absently staring at the woman across from him.

"You mean like you almost did again tonight?"

Smirking, "what can I say, you Lucy Preston, know how make an entrance."

Lucy blushed and took another sip of her drink.

_But you rolled in with your hair in the wind__  
__Baby without warning__  
__I was doin alright but just your sight__  
__Had my heart stormin'_

_The moon went hiding__  
__Stars quit shining_  
_Rain was dropping__  
__Thunder 'n lightning__  
__You wrecked my whole world when you came__  
__And hit me like a hurricane__  
__You hit me like a hurricane_

"I mean it Lucy," Wyatt said locking eyes with her over their drink.

* * *

_Lucy pulled at her white wife beater for the umpteenth time, "why did I let you talk me into this outfit?" she asked again. _

_Jiya and Rufus laughed, "because it makes you look hot." _

_"Seriously Lucy," Rufus said squeezing her shoulders, "you look amazing. You need to start seeing what everyone else does." _

_Wrapping her arm around his waist she gave Rufus a hug. She loved the guy; he was great friend and she loved him with Jiya. Her two favorite nerds had found each other. _

_"You ready for this?" he asked opening up the door. _

_A wave of noise hit them, "no," Lucy said turning away from the noise. _

_Jiya grabbed her arm, "yes you are. You are going into this bar and you are hooking up with Wyatt." _

_"Jiya" _

_"Don't Jiya me" her friend countered, "I'm staying at Rufus's tonight, so the apartment is all yours. Just stay out of my room." _

_Lucy let her head drop and then picked it back up, "you're right, I can do this," she said nodding at Rufus to open the door once again. _

_Stepping inside the bar, Lucy felt her confidence soar, she looked good, she felt good and oh God there he was leaning against the bar. _

_Running into her friend, "What the?" Jiya stopped when she followed Lucy's line of vision. _

_Wyatt was leaning against the bar in a blue plaid shirt unbuttoned with a grey shirt underneath and dark wash jeans. The man was literally walking sex. _

_"I can't do this," Lucy whispered her eyes never leaving Wyatt. _

_"Oh yes you can," Jiya replied giving her a little push. _

_Wyatt turned the door when he felt an extended gaze; almost dropping his drink he gulped when saw Lucy. She was gorgeous. She had on a white tank top a red unbuttoned plaid shirt and dark jeans._

_"Damn," the guy behind him whispered following Wyatt's view. _

_"You got that right," Wyatt agreed as she walked towards him. _

_"H..Hi," Lucy said nervously. _

_"Wow, you look," Wyatt started to comment before getting shoved into her as a wave of people hit the bar. _

_Lucy grabbed Wyatt's waist as he was shoved into her, looking up into his artic blue eyes, she took a chance. Standing on her tip toes, Lucy pressed her lips against Wyatt's. _

_Wyatt stood stunned for a moment; Lucy was kissing him. _

_"Oh God, I'm sorry," she stammered pulling away from him. _

_Wyatt grabbed her waist, "sorry for what?" he asked pulling her closer, "you didn't give me the chance to catch up." _

_Lucy squeaked as Wyatt lowered his mouth to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed against him feeling him groan against her mouth. She felt him tracing her bottom lip, going for it she opened her mouth and moaned as Wyatt slid his tongue into her mouth. _

_"Well my fiancé is going to love this." Baumgartner said laughing, "and then she'll ask when she gets to meet her." _

_"She hasn't even had a drink yet," Rufus mused watching his friend make out with a guy she barely knew. _

_"That's okay," Jiya said grinning widely, "she needs this." _

_"So does Wyatt." _

_"Why's that?" _

_"Him and his girl of 2 years broke up a few months ago. He's been taking it kinda rough." _

_Jiya walked around the table and stood toe to toe with Bam Bam, "My friend is not a rebound chick, if that's what this is, then we are leaving." _

_Putting his hands up in surrender, "I promise this isn't just a rebound night," he said assertively, "Wyatt has no problem getting women to pay attention to him." _

_"Couldn't tell." Rufus commented watching as Lucy and Wyatt pulled apart. _

_Smirking at her, "hi ma'am."_

_"Do you have to call me ma'am?" Lucy asked smiling up at him. _

_"No, just been trained to." _

_"Oh." _

_"I'll stop if ya want." _

_"Please." Lucy said smiling and stepping back. _

_"What would you like to drink?" Wyatt asked coming to stand behind her. _

_Lucy leaned against him, "whiskey sour." _

_Kissing her exposed neck, "my kina girl," he whispered before telling the bartender. _

* * *

"Thank you, Wyatt," she said stepping towards his side of the table, "but if I remember you always had special way of saying hello."

Laughing Wyatt looked at her, "I haven't had that much luck since college."

Smiling Lucy took his hand, "come on if we don't get back to them soon, they'll have our wedding planned."

Squeezing her hand, "you say that like it would be a bad thing," he said bringing Lucy back to him.

Turning around Lucy looked into Wyatt's artic eyes, "you still have gorgeous eyes."

"Thank you, ma'am," he responded smirking.

"Arrogant ass"

"Know it all."

Lucy smiled as Wyatt lowered his mouth to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed herself again him and groaned when he traced her lower lip.

_Yeah we go to five__  
__With your smile, blew me away__  
__And girl it ain't but midnight__  
__She gon' kill the lights__  
__Bring my heart back to your bedside__  
__Then you roll in with your hair in the wind__  
__Baby without warning__  
__I was doin' alright but just your sight__  
__Had my heart stormin'_

"Here we go again," Rufus said joining the group at the table.

"Damn it, I missed it again," Jiya whined.

David laughed, "I'm sure it'll happen more than once tonight, just like it did back then."

Breaking their kiss Wyatt looked at Lucy, "I guess somethings never change," she said.

Squeezing her waist and kissing her temple softly, "and sometimes they do," he whispered.

Pulling away from him Lucy walked towards her friends with Wyatt following.

"So I see you two picked up right where you left off," David teased.

"Somethings never change," Rufus said brohugging Wyatt.

"And sometimes they do," Wyatt repeated. He knew that in Lucy's head this was the beginning of the end, but not this time. This time he was going to make her see it had been her, even back then.

_The moon went hiding__  
__Stars quit shining__  
__Rain was dropping__  
__Thunder 'n lightning__  
__You wrecked my whole world when you came__  
__And hit me like a hurricane__  
__You hit me like a hurricane__  
__Hit me like a hurricane_

* * *

Let me know what ya think!


End file.
